Talk:Defra Third Sector Strategy - consultation responses
This page can be used for *discussion around proposed consultation responses (please put draft consultation responses on the main article page) - Note about conventions: It's usual to sign entries on a wiki talk page. If you are logged in you can do this with three or four tildes (~'s), or if not you can add a name manually. Philralph 16:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) *copies of invites or other relevant communications Copy of email to Defra, November 25 2007 Defra Third Sector Strategy review - pooling consultation responses In response to Defra's consultation letter (1) which encourages joint working and linking up, the Sustainable Community Action wiki has set up a page (or pages): http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Defra_Third_Sector_Strategy_-_consultation_responses to offer a space for sharing and developing consultation responses, particularly from the point of view of non government stakeholders concerned with local sustainability - independent sustainability forums, Local Agenda 21 groups, community based climate change groups, transition towns groups, etc. Invitations are also being sent to encourage and check out possibilities for a meeting inclusive of this set of stakeholders. These express a preference for any such meeting being as participatory as possible, including an open design process - the sca wiki could help with this. Something a long the lines of a barcamp (2) - although over 1 not 2 days). It's noticeable that Transition Towns used Open Space for their May 2007 conference. Phil Green SCA wiki http://sca21.wikia.com (comment moved from here to section below) (1) http://www.defra.gov.uk/corporate/consult/thirdsector-strategy/letter.htm (2) for example see http://barcamp.org/BarcampUKGovweb Invitation email Defra Third Sector Strategy review - pooling consultation responses As you may know Defra recently (November 2007) launched its Third Sector Strategy review. The Sustainable Community Action wiki has set up a page (or pages) : http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Defra_Third_Sector_Strategy_-_consultation_responses to offer a space for sharing and developing consultation responses, particularly from the point of view of non government stakeholders concerned with local sustainability - independent sustainability forums, Local Agenda 21 groups, community based climate change groups, transition towns groups, etc. The sca wiki page(s) already include some 19 comments. Your comments welcome. Defra's consultation letter (1) encourages joint working and linking up, and include the possibility of (funded) meetings for wider groups of stakeholders. Personally I would favour any such meeting being as participatory as possible, including an open design process - the sca wiki could help with this. Something a long the lines of a barcamp (2) - although over 1 not 2 days). It's noticeable that Transition Towns used Open Space for their May 2007 conference. Please feel free to forward this invitation to anyone who may be interested. A record of invites can be kept via the sca wiki. Phil Green SCA wiki http://sca21.wikia.com (1) http://www.defra.gov.uk/corporate/consult/thirdsector-strategy/letter.htm (2) for example see http://barcamp.org/BarcampUKGovweb Invites sent *2007-11-26 Campaign against Climate Change *2007-11-25 BBC Action Network, Sustainable development, copied to Climate change and Green living sections *2007-11-25 UK Local Sustainability email list (localsustuk) *2007-11-25 Transition Towns BLOG Discussion of consultation responses Glossary of terms Could we have a glossary of terms in this wiki or at least a link to one, please? Most of the writing here contains a substantial amount of jargon. Even the term "Third Sector Strategy" is fairly impenetrable. It would also be good if contributors would avoid Defra-speak, too Bob Irving :Hi Bob, thanks for this. There's: Category:Glossary - (plenty of scope for developing this, for example what we mean by 'Third sector'), which I've added to the glossary at then end of the main article page. Philralph 10:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC)